Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Strongest Challengers
「ハイキュー!!」" の "|Haipā Purojekushon Engeki "Haikyū!!" "Saikyō no Charenjā"}} is the ninth stage play adaption of Haruichi Furudate's [https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Haiky%C5%AB!!_(Manga) Haikyū!!] series. The play combines manga, live-play, and video to continue to challenge the "top" of theater and achieve further evolution. This stage play will run during spring 2020. The story will cover Karasuno's match against Inarizaki. 2020 Performance Schedule The play will open March 21 and will run until May 6. It will perform in five cities across 37 performances: *Tokyo at Tokyo Dome City Hall (Mar. 21 - 22) *Hyogo at Amashin Archaic Hall (Mar. 28 - 29) *Miyagi at Tagajō City Cultural Center's Great Hall (Apr. 4 - 5) *Fukuoka at Kurume City Plaza The Grand Hall (Apr. 10 - 12) *Osaka at Osaka Mielparque Hall (Apr. 17 - 19) *Tokyo at Tokyo Dome City Hall (Apr. 24 - May 6) Gallery Saikyou no challenger poster 2.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" The Strongest Challengers New years kagehina.jpg|Photo of Kageyama and Hinata for the New Year New years kagehina 2.jpg|Photo of Kageyama and Hinata for the New Year New years miya twins 1.jpg|Photo of the Miya twins for the New Year New years miya twins 2.jpg|Photo of the Miya twins for the New Year New years 3rd years 1.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years for the New Year New years 3rd years 2.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years for the New Year CM Cast The Karasuno cast from Fly High will all return, with the addition of new cast members for Shimada and Saeko. The cast of Atsumu, will also return, and will be joined by new cast members for Inarizaki. The actors for Bokuto, Akaashi, and Konoha from Fukurodani will also return. *Kotarō Daigo as Shōyō Hinata *Ryūnosuke Akana as Tobio Kageyama *Ryōsuke Yamamoto as Kei Tsukishima *Yoshinari Oribe as Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kō Kanegae as Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yūma Kitazawa as Yū Nishinoya *Yūshin Nakatani as Chikara Ennoshita *Sean Osada as Hisashi Kinoshita *Shō Higano as Daichi Sawamura *Ryū Ichinose as Kōshi Sugawara *Yūya Fukuda as Asahi Azumane *Yūnosuke Matsushima as Atsumu Miya *Yūki Kamisato as Osamu Miya *Shū Takada as Shinsuke Kita *Dai Isono as Ren Oomimi *Colin Oohinata as Aran Ojiro *Gōki Agata as Hitoshi Ginjima *Kei Sonan as Rintarō Suna *Riku Noma as Michinari Akagi *Haruto Sakuraba as Kōtarō Bokuto *Shungo Takasaki as Keiji Akaashi *Takumi Higashi as Akinori Konoha *Shō Somekawa as Makoto Shimada *Rina Yasukawa as Saeko Tanaka *Satomi Ookubo as Kiyoko Shimizu *Julie Yamamoto as Hitoka Yachi *Kenta Kamakari as Ittetsu Takeda *Ken Ogasawara as Keishin Ukai Staff *Director & Script: Worry Kinoshita *Music: Shunsuke Wada *Choreographer: Takeatsu Nashimoto (EMPTY INC) *Joint Scriptwriter: Oropa Irie *Art: Takahiro Shibata *Lighting: Kimiho Satō *Sound: Keisuke Kadota / Yūsuke Ōki *Video: Naho Ōshika *Costume: Natsumi Kobayashi (Dadagram) *Hair & Makeup: Yoshiko Matsushita (Atelier Leopard) *Assistant Director: Yuka *Assistant Choreographer: Takuya Tanobe (EMPTY INC) *Stage Director: Hiromichi Kobayashi (DDR) *Design: Shinjirō Eguchi / Sayuri Tsugehara (SENRIN) *Publicity Photos: Yūsuke Miyake *Ticket Cooperation: Sunrise Promotion Tokyo *Production: Nelke Planning *Supervisor: Shueisha Inc. (Weekly Shōnen Jump!) *Sponsor: Family Mart *Collaboration: Japan 2.5-Dimensional Musical Association / Molten Corporation / Mikasa Sports *Organizer: Hyper Projection Play ｢Haikyū!!｣ Production Committee (TBS / Nelke Planning / Toho Co. Ltd./ Shueisha Inc. / CUBE) External Links *Engeki-Haikyū: Official website *Twitter: Engeki-Haikyū!'s official twitter page Navigation Category:Media Category:Stage Play Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki